During an intervention, an interventionalist may use pre-recorded images and live imaging to navigate a medical device as a needle to an intended location. Prior to the intervention, a detailed image of the body is taken. This image is often three-dimensional. The coordinate system of this three-dimensional image is coupled to the location of the table and/or the medical imaging equipment that is being used during the intervention. In this way, an overlay of the live images that are being taken during the intervention and the pre-recorded image can be made. The accuracy of the overlay depends obviously on the accuracy of the coordinate system and for instance the accuracy of the position of the table and the live imaging equipment. More importantly, the overlay accuracy also depends on the movement of the patient, for instance due to breathing. For some interventions, as for instance biopsies of small sized deep seated lesions, the accuracy of the overlay is not sufficient.